Tame
by Kyen's Angel
Summary: Romance blooms between Leena and Bit, but someone appears in Leena’s life and Leena has some trouble in who to choose.


(A/N: Hello there all!! I hope that you all enjoy this story of mines, I really like this err Anime and I think its pretty interesting, though it needs more romance. Well, I was sitting around my new house and I had nothing to do so I took out my handy dandy notebook and pen and began to write a bunch of scribble! Then Zoids came to my mind… go figure. Then listening to my favorite band at the same time, hmm. So a fanfic came to my mind! Enough of my talk. I do hope that you at least REVIEW my story!! I will REALLY appreciate it if you do… No REVIEWS=NO MORE CHAPTERS (I wonder if that's a good idea).  
  
BIT/LEENA rated 'R' for a lemon later on. Please enjoy, I do want you to ^ ^   
  
Summary: Romance blooms between Leena and Bit, but someone appears in Leena's life and Leena has some trouble in who to choose.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. Only my story theme.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She sat there on the bed, bored flipping through the channels and nothing was on. She sat there with her legs crossed and leaning backwards with her hand sustaining her. She was frustrated and huffed, there was nothing good to do around here anymore and it bore her to death…if only there was a way for her to get unbored; anything. Jimmy was probably on the control room thinking about a strategic to win even more battles and Brad would be out tonight with Naomi and be having fun! Bit… screw Bit. She thought and laughed slightly. She didn't really care much about the Blitz team anymore, she didn't really care. A year ago she had dropped out of the Zoids game and decided that she wasn't going to be in the team. She realized that she wasn't good at it and all she accomplished was to give the Doc a headache with her bossy attitude and fights with Bit. And she was even an expensive girl to be kept on the team, she wasted all of her ammo in one shot and she only made at least a 10% damage to the adversary and a bout 50% damage to her own team! That just wasn't working for the team, besides they were better off without her. She never got paid what she thought she deserved and now she just lived here in the Cargo Hold with her dad and the rest of the team and she got paid too for helping Bit with his Liger and Jimmy with some strategic.   
  
"Ugh!" she complained as she turned off the TV and smashed the controller against the wall. She then let herself fall back on the bed and spread her arms and legs all over the bed. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking of nothing and just laid there lazily with her pink pajamas and teddy bears. "Man this is so lame!" She said to herself and opened her eyes slowly, she then thought of what she would do tomorrow. Where would she go to get away from this boring place. Maybe she would go to a shopping mall and have some fun there, and then again she might not go because she didn't have enough money. But she wasn't going to stay here all next day and do nothing, and she didn't want to clean around either. Then all of the sudden her door opened and a certain someone walked in.   
  
She quickly sat up and stared at Bit who closed the door behind him and he smiled.   
  
"Bit, you jackass!" She shouted "I could have been dressing, and you walk in just like that?!" she yelled pointing at him. He stood there and said nothing, she was blushing but she was upset. He had never walked in like this and he didn't like the way he was looking at her.   
  
"I would of enjoyed it!" He said with a laugh and caught the bear the she threw at him, and he definitely knew that he would of really enjoyed walking into her like that. He playfully threw the bear back at Leena and made her tilt back. Dowlingly he walked over to her and sat next to her. Timidly Leena hugged her bear and gave him space to sit and she looked away from him for giving her that perverted comment. Though she liked Bit much, she was a bit uncomfortable right now…nervous. It made her feel tautly. She gave him an expression of annoyance and huffed.  
  
"What do you want now?" She asked with a scowl on her face "Its not like all of the sudden you want to have a nice conversation with me, now do you and -"  
  
"Leena," He said promptly and interrupted her. His voice was a solemn one and he said her name in such a way that he had never said it before and she then smiled.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I uh, I wanted to tell you something…" he said sternly and he looked to his right to meet with her violet eyes.  
  
"Bit, you're scaring me" she said lowly and tuned to see into his eyes too. Now he had a keen look on his face, one that he ad never given her before and she liked it. So many times she had wanted to hear such a tone coming from him and now here it was… she had always heard from him a serious and a playful tone towards her, but now it was a calm one. If only…  
  
"No no" he corrected himself "I don't want you to worry at all. I--I don't want that. I came to have a nice conversation with you" He said and he softly placed his hand on top of hers and as he did she blushed and he smiled.  
  
"That's a first," She said looking down to where their hands met "You never happen to have something nice to me and I don't think that you are going to start to be a Mr. Nice guy all of the sudden, now are you?" She asked playfully and he laughed.   
  
"Actually, I just want to talk to you, and yes in a nicely manner. I mean, we never talk like this to each other and I think it should be nice that we did. We should do it more often don't you think? Because I do like to be around you more and you're a spunky girl which I like much. When you're not around I just wish that you were" He said with a slight laugh and a gentle voice. What was he saying?! She thought. But she knew that she wanted him to continue telling her all these stuff and she wanted to hear his voice so gentle towards her. And if he kept this up she would break and who knows what would happen. Bit leaned forward with a smile, but she quickly stood up, pulling away from him.  
  
"Bit what are you doing?!" She asked with a blush on her face. But before she could ask any more question he grabbed her hand and pulled her down and dragged her in his arms. She wanted to kiss him too but she was nervous and shocked that he was doing this. Bit slowly closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss her, and he wanted a kiss from her badly. But as his lips were about to meet hers she pulled away and threw the white teddy bear on his face and he tried to stop her as she ran out.  
  
"Bit, you Jackass!!" That was all he heard from her as her voice faded through the hallway. He just shook his head and smiled, because he thought that she would put no resistance to him but she did, instead she pulled and ran away! Now he sat there with the white fluffy teddy bear and laughed with a gentle smile  
  
"I'll hold on to this"   
  
********************  
  
********************  
  
The next day at breakfast they all sat at the table. It was a bit quiet, Brad as usual drank his cup of coffee, Jimmy was too drinking his coffee and taking a bit off his toast. The Doc just sat there reading the newspaper, but he was noticing how quiet it was, he saw that Leena was just looking down and playing with her food. Bit was just also eating his toast too and quiet, which was unusual because he always loved to talk with his mouth full. And the Doc began go get a suspicious look on his face.  
  
"Alright you four" The Doc said as he folded his newspaper and set is next to his plate "What's going on?" He asked the question directly to everyone. Jimmy with his mouth full just shrugged and Brad crossed his arms and leaned back signaling that he didn't knew anything either. And Bit didn't answer nor did Leena. Then the doc growled annoyed and stood up.  
  
"There is no extra Zoids parts, no raise and definitely no vacation" The doc made it clear just incase that one of those three would be the reason that they were too quiet. Then all of the sudden Leena stood up and pushed the chair backwards and with no words she walked out of there. Bit stared at her ash she went out and Jimmy quickly ran out too and as Brad got up the Doc asked him what was wrong but Brad just shrugged "You got me, Doc" Said Brad "I don't know what's going on here either. So catch ya'll later, because I have a date with Naomi today" he said and walked out with his coffee cup in hand. Then the Doc shifted his eyes to Bit and he backed away nervously.   
  
"I don't know what's going on either, Doc" Bit said nervously. Bit liked Leena and he didn't liked when he was placed in a situation lie this, not with her father. But if Bit really loved Leena he would have to face the Doc sooner or later. Err maybe later. The Doc was really making Bit uncomfortable.   
  
"Oh, Really?" The Doc said as he walked forward with a not so trustful look on his face  
  
"Yeah!" Bit replied and then the Doc placed his hand on Bit's shoulder and told him to sit down and without a word he did.   
  
"Bit I want to talk to you about something" The Doc said as he slowly sat down. Bit could hear a tone of worried ness on his voice and Bit began to worry  
  
"Is there something wrong, Doc?" Bit asked as he began to get worried  
  
"Yes, Bit" He replied "There is something bad going on here. I first wanted to be sure if it was true what I right…but I see now that it was true. I mean, I noticed something wrong and now I see it really clearly, Bit" He said quietly and stared at Bit, and then Bit looked down as he began to worry even more, he didn't really want to say anything and then he asked.  
  
"What is it, Doc?" there was a pause and the Doc just closed his eyes and took a deep breath tapping his fingers on the table and then he spoke again   
  
"Leena loves you" he said and, still with his eyes closed and sighed. Without saying anything else Bit jumped back out of the chair in amazement at hearing this. Bit thought she didn't liked him because she had rejected him last night but the Doc just verified it for him, but he didn't want to the Doc about that.   
  
"What?…" Bit said lowly and backed away nervously.  
  
"Love is good, Bit" he said as he stood up and walked towards Bit. "But you see, it is not good in this case because my daughter loves you and you don't. I don't want you to hurt my little girl… she doesn't deserve to be hurt in this case, you do understand right?" he said and now he placed both his arms on Bit's shoulders and Bit just sat there quietly, speechless. Bit should tell him how he felt towards her, but her kept quiet for a little bit.  
  
"Doc…" Bit said lowly and looked away. "If I were to tell you that I loved her too… what would you do?" Bit asked and then a slight smile lighted the Doc's face. He wanted to hug Bit and tell him that he should tell her and now he laughed hapilly.   
  
"Just don't hurt her Bit" He said and straightened himself up.  
  
"I wont Doc," Bit assured "I'll take care of her"   
  
  
  
A/N: How's the story? Um… I hope you like it ^^ and if you do, please REVIEW, because remember NO REVIEWS= NO MORE CHAPTES. Gosh I feel like am forcing you to like my story. No am joking, but your review will mean a lot to me, and I'll love you so much if you review! 


End file.
